The exponential growth of information consumption through mobile computing devices (such as smartphones and tablet computers) has created a greater demand for more robust networking solutions that can handle the traffic from such devices. Broadband and other data providers are rapidly trying to meet client demands for bandwidth but the challenge remains for server-side operations to meet the immense switch networking demands for which enormous datacenters are built. Common switch networking elements of a datacenter may require consistent administrator input to effectively process a flow of data. This flow of data may exceed 100 gigabits per second (GBPS) in some instances.
Common switch networking elements may receive commands from a low-level command line interface (CLI) utilized by a network administrator to reconfigure the switching network in order to process a particular flow of data. However, in datacenters with continuously changing types of data and where data arrives from an ever changing landscape of locales, the repeated process of reconfiguring through administrator inputs may be cumbersome and result in extended network outages and delays. These standardized vendor switches may require complex proprietary application programming interfaces (APIs) and may be inflexible and static in application and configuration.